Te amo Yamcha
by La Doctora Corazon
Summary: Puar ha vivido toda su vida enamorada de Yamcha... Pero cree que el nunca le correspondería por no ser humana. ¿Logrará la pequeña gatita su propósito de conseguir al amor de su vida? "El amor no tiene forma física."


Advertencias: Lemon. O Lime (?) No estoy segura realmente. (?)

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball y anexos es propiedad de Akira Toriyama yo solo hago esto por diversión sin fines de lucro.

()()()

Capítulo único.

Puar no lo entendía. No entendía porque a pesar de todo, Yamcha seguía queriendo a esa malhumorada mujer de cabello celeste. Es decir... Si, Yamcha le fue infiel primero a ella, pero Bulma le pagó con la misma moneda.

Según lo que la gatita sabía, Bulma se lió con Vegeta cuando aun estaba de novia con Yamcha. Y eso, era para olvidarla y darle la vuelta a la página, según Puar.

Pero distinto a eso, lo que el pelinegro hizo al enterarse de que la joven Briefs estaba embarazada de ese saiyajin, fue tirarse a las fiestas y la bebida. Y eso le dolía en lo más profundo a la pequeña gatita azul. Odiaba verlo así, llegando ebrio por la noche, desganado de la vida.

Y mas por un motivo. Lo amaba. Siempre lo amó en secreto. Por eso siempre se hallaba a su lado, pasara lo que pasara, siempre estaría para él. Su incondicional mejor amiga, para siempre. Por eso es que Puar era una chica muy fuerte. A pesar de que sabía que una relación entre ella y Yamcha sería imposible, ella estaba ahí. Acompañándolo en todas sus locuras, aguantándole sus borracheras y aventuras con muchachas fáciles de la ciudad.

Eso era lo que más le dolía. Ver eso y no poder reclamar nada. Ella no era nadie para hacer eso. Solo imaginen aguantar al joven contándole de lo maravillosa que era Bulma, y ahora aguantando deslices de una noche.

Pero eso si, ¡no en la casa que ambos compartían! Eso se lo dejó muy en claro, un día que tuvo el atrevimiento de llevar a una "zorra" a la casa. Lo sacó a escobazos con todo y chica a la calle. Nunca mas pasó una situación similar.

Y en fin... ella solo era una gatita espacial. ¿Como siquiera podía pensar en amar a un humano? Cada vez que pensaba en eso lloraba. Yamcha incluso se fijaría en una roca antes que en ella. Bueno, no era para tanto pero... Es decir, existían ya muchos alienígenas de todo tipo en La Tierra, y por consiguiente, parejas mezcladas. Pero mas que nada eso era porque habían muchos extraterrestres con similitudes humanas. Y ella... bueno, mejor se tiró a llorar otra vez.

¿Quién mandó a su corazón a enamorarse de un humano? ¿Quién la mando a enamorarse de su mejor amigo?

Limpió sus lagrimitas, y se levantó de donde estaba; que era la cama que compartía con Yamcha. Lo cual no tenía nada de especial (para desgracia de ella), pues para Yamcha era como dormir con un tierno gatito.

Suspiró, y flotando se miró al espejo.

—Tierno gatito... puag.

Se dio asco a sí misma. Era el mayor cariño que podía recibir del pelinegro. Eso daba lastima. Si tan solo no fuera esa gatita rara y flotante. Si tan solo fuera una...

Paró su martirio mental. Y entonces recordó sus amadas técnicas de cambio de apariencia. ¡Qué tonta había sido! Podía ser muy arriesgado, pero... el que no arriesga, no gana, ¿no es así?

Se concentró muy bien frente al espejo, variando en sus diseños de "la chica ideal". Pasó por rubia, morena, delgada, con curvas, senos pequeños, senos enormes... pero nada la convencía.

No sabía porque pero no le llamaba ninguna de esas chicas.

—No me termina de convencer ninguna... ¿porqué será? — Suspiraba para sí misma.

—Es porque son falsas. — Respondió como si nada una voz detrás de ella. La gata se giró de inmediato, asustada.

—¡¿Oolong?! ¡¿Qué haces aquí y cuando entraste?!

El cerdo bostezó. —Estabas tan ocupada en tu mente que ni te diste cuenta cuando entré por la mismísima puerta.

—No debiste meterte sin autorización. — Rezongó.

El cerdito comenzó a caminar rumbo fuera de la habitación, pero se detuvo un poco antes. —Esas chicas que estás creando son falsas. Si lo que quieres es enamorar a Yamcha, siendo una humana, solo se tú.

Ella estaba con la boca abierta, y se ruborizó al entender la situación en la que se encontraba.

—¡Yo no estoy enamorada de Yam...!

—Ay, por favor. Se te nota a leguas. No me vengas a mentir a mí Puar. Puedes seguir mi consejo o no. Como sea, nos vemos luego Puar. — No dijo más, solo terminó de retirarse del lugar, dejando pensativa a la pequeña gata.

Podía intentarlo... Intentar convertirse en un diseño de ella misma pero en humana. Aunque eso le daba aun mas nervios que lo anterior. Con las otras mujeres tenía la seguridad del disfraz, y eso la reconfortaba de cierta forma.

Aun así, respiró hondo y logró esa buscada transformación frente al espejo. Ahí estaba una chica de cabello azul marino, del mismo color de su pelaje de gata; largo hasta la mitad de la espalda. Traía puesto un vestido amarillo largo hasta la rodilla, y sus ojos eran igualmente negros. Era delgada, no muy alta, de busto medio.

Se desilusionó. Así es, a pesar de que era una jovencita hermosa, ella no se sentía así.

—Así que así sería si fuera humana... — Sus cejas se curvearon tristemente hacia abajo. —Mmm, yo podría, aumentarme el busto un poco quizá...

A punto de hacerlo, se detuvo.

—¡No! ¡No seas cobarde, Puar! — Se auto regañó. —Oolong tiene razón... Si quiero enamorar a Yamcha, debo ser yo en el intento. Si no fuera yo, y lo lograra, de nada habría servido.

• • •

Todos los jueves Yamcha iba a comer a ese restaurante italiano que tanto amaba. Y además, le quedaba un tanto cerca de su casa. Este jueves no era la excepción, ya se encontraba ahí con un plato de spaghetti recién servido.

Puar lo veía de lejitos. ¿Como llegar con él? ¿Así nadamàs como todas las zorras que se le lanzan? No señor.

Miró el café en sus manos que hace unos momentos se había comprado, y ahí tenía la respuesta. Sonrió.

• • •

—¡Ay! ¡Discúlpeme, que tonta fui! — Se disculpó la joven de cabello azul, al tropezar a propósito cerca de él, y derramando todo el café en el suelo.

El pelinegro no dudó un segundo en levantarse y ayudar a la bella chica. —¡No te preocupes! A todos nos pasa, jeje. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

"Ya cayó." Pensó ella satisfactoriamente. —Soy P... Pamela. ¿Y usted? — Preguntó con una tímida sonrisa, no podía evitar que su corazón le saltara solo por tenerlo cerca.

—Mucho gusto, Pamela, soy Yamcha, háblame de tú. Me gustaría recompensarte ese tropiezo, invitándote a comer; si gustas, claro. — Sonrió con su típica coquetería.

—Estaría encantada. — Con mucha emoción se sentó en la silla contraria.

• • •

Comieron amenamente, al pelinegro le pareció la chica mas inteligente y linda que vio jamás. Pero había algo que le decía que ya la conocía de algún lado, sin embargo, decidió no hacer caso a ese algo.

Y mejor prefirió seguir invitando a la muchacha a diferentes sitios, con tal de no dejarla ir. Hasta que inevitablemente, anocheció.

—Es tarde, creo que debería volver a mi casa.

—¿Te gustaría ir a la mía?...

La joven alzó una ceja. "Vaya... Qué fácil son las cosas para ti Yamcha. Muy bien, veré hasta donde quieres llegar." Pensaba. Se sintió decepcionada con la actitud de su mejor amigo, ya no sabía donde había quedado aquel guerrero.

—Claro. — Respondió, fingiendo una sonrisa.

Hoy la entrada de la casa parecía temblarle. Al principio se sintió muy valiente diciendo "¡claro!" y ahora es que se acobardaba. No tenía ni idea de que es lo que iba a hacer ya estando dentro. ¿De verdad iba a acostarse con Yamcha solo para cumplir su fantasía? ¿Aun costandole su dignidad?

Pasó saliva y entró luego de que el contrario abriera la puerta.

—¿Quieres una copa de vino? Bulma amaba el vino, pero bueno, ella ya no importa. — Mencionó, entrando a la cocina.

—¿Ah? — Dijo la joven, frunciendo el ceño, confundida con ese repentino comentario.

—Oh, lo siento... Bulma es mi ex novia, pero no la tomes en cuenta. Después de todo solo es una zorra infiel, como la detesto. — Volvió a la sala con dos copas de vino.

—Discúlpame pero yo no la estaba tomando en cuenta hasta que tu la mencionaste. — Era increíble lo desesperante que podía ser también incluso con sus conquistas de una noche. Casi, casi sintió lastima por ellas.

—Por eso, olvídala... pff, ella me engañó y se embarazó de otro aun estando conmigo. Es un asco. Ahora... ¿en donde estábamos?...

La chica de pelo azul sintió que esa venita en la frente en cualquier momento le explotaría. —¡¿Podrías dejar de hablar de ella un solo momento?!

—¡Ella me marcó!

—¡Y dale con eso! ¡Olvídala ya! Fue de lo peor, una zorra, malagradecida y lo que tu quieras... ¡Pero si tanto daño te hizo no se porque no puedes odiarla o al menos superarla! — Ahora estaba levantada, gritándole y derramando unas cuantas lágrimas. —¡Todo el tiempo hablas y hablas de ella! ¡Todo el tiempo tengo que aguantar tus desplantes, y tus deslices!

No lo aguantó más. Explotó. Y sus ojos de igual manera, qué arrancaron a derramar todo aquel llanto contenido por tanto tiempo.

Yamcha estaba perplejo. Parpadeó, no comprendía lo que estaba pasando.

—¿Pamela? ¿Qué ocurre? Hablas como si me conocieras...

—¡ES PORQUE TE CONOZCO, IDIOTA!

El tiempo se detuvo para ambos. Y aunque el joven de cabellos negros aun no entendía el porque de esa frase; Puar estaba harta, no lo soportaba más.

Cayó hincada al suelo, llorando desconsoladamente. Yamcha no estaba seguro de porqué, pero verla en ese estado le partía el alma. Además, había dicho eso ultimo que aun debía explicarle.

—Pamela... Has dicho que me conoces. ¿De dónde o porqué?

Ella aun no podía creer lo idiota que llegaba a ser su gran amigo. —¡Idiota! ¡Soy yo, Puar! ¡¿Como es que no me reconoces?!

Los ojos del guerrero se abrieron de par en par. Ahora que la observaba con detenimiento... ese color de cabello, esos ojos, y la actitud. ¡Cómo pudo ser tan imbécil! Pero eso significaba que, absolutamente todo el día de hoy lo había pasado con su mejor amiga. Con Puar, en una cita. Y eso se escuchaba raro por donde sea por donde lo viera.

Mientras la chica se quedaba muda, sollozando; él se puso a analizar algunas cosas. ¿Acaso hizo todo esto solo por lástima? ¿Por verlo tan dolido por lo de Bulma que solo quería ayudarlo a olvidarla?... Cerró su mano derecha en un puño.

—Pues... felicidades, Puar. Lograste ilusionarme y todo eso, si era tu cometido. — Soltó, con frialdad. —Debes estar feliz, ¿no? Vaya que doy vergüenza... — Se cruzó de brazos y le dio la espalda.

Por el otro lado, la chica de cabello azul dejó de cubrirse la cara para mirar a su contrario. Si antes se encontraba anonadada ahora estaba aun peor. Como pudo, se levantó del suelo, y caminó hasta donde el otro estaba para posteriormente tomarlo del cuello de la camisa, obligando a mirarla.

—Yamcha... — Quería comenzar gritando, pero algo se lo impidió. Y contrario a eso terminó con la cabeza gacha y hablando bajito. —No sé... Ni siquiera como te atreves a decirme eso. He sido tu amiga incondicional, en las buenas y en las malas, siempre he estado para ti en lo que yo pueda ayudarte. ¿Como te atreves a pensar, que haría algo así para burlarme de ti? ¿Porqué mejor no piensas en que hago todo esto simplemente porque te amo? Pero... — A pesar que no lo miraba, no pudo evitar derramar una lágrima más. —Pero... Sé que solo en mis sueños me corresponderías. Así como sé que es un imposible. Pero yo, quería ser feliz por un día. Tu siempre dándoles ese amor y esa felicidad a montones de chicas y yo esperando que un día la dirigieras a mí. Tranquilo, sé que no será así.

En definitiva tenía muchas cosas más qué decir, montonales. Pero las piernas le fallaron, cayendo al suelo una vez más. Muy a parte de que no estuviera acostumbrada a andar de pie, ni a las piernas humanas, esta vez fue simplemente un quiebre de sentimientos, por lo cual; su cuerpo tampoco respondía adecuadamente.

Si Yamcha continuaba con la boca así de abierta, seguramente se le metería una mosca. Pero no era para menos.

Esa chica, la chica mas hermosa que vio jamás; con la que tuvo una cita todo el día, era Puar. Y ahora le confesaba sin pudor alguno que lo amaba, qué siempre lo amó.

No sabía como sentirse al respecto. Por un lado, se sentía especial porque su mejor amiga siempre estuvo enamorada de él. Y por el otro, se sentía un degenerado por pensar en tener algo con una gatita alienígena. Su corazón le estaba jugando un juego sucio justo ahora, y por ello, de su garganta no salía sonido alguno.

Puar comenzaba a sentirse peor.

—Y ahora... me correrás de la casa... ¿no?

Eso si lo hizo reaccionar al instante. —¡No!

—¿Entonces? Lo siento Yamcha pero no podré seguir viviendo contigo luego de vivir la humillación de confesarte mis sentimientos y que los rechazaras de esta manera... — Se cubrió la cara con las manos, para que no la viera más llorar.

"¿Qué debo decir ahora?" Es lo que pasaba por la mente del pelinegro.

En ese momento recordó cada aventura vivida con su gran amiga... Desde el día en que se conocieron hasta las grandes peleas que lidiaron juntos. Ella, siempre estuvo a su lado. Jamás se fue. A diferencia de Bulma. A diferencia de muchas personas.

Él se encontraba solo, con el corazón lastimado. Ella con un corazón puro lleno de amor hacia él.

¿Qué tan estúpido podía ser?

¿Acaso importaba, en un mundo como este; lo que fuera Puar? Muy separado de que la minina podía tener su forma humana si quisiese... ¿Acaso el amor y los sentimientos tenían forma física?

Ahora que lo meditaba, la gatita llevaba muchas horas con la transformación, y él sabía de sobra que eso era muy cansado y requería del mayor esfuerzo de Puar.

Y todo eso lo hacía solo por él.

No sabía sí mañana se arrepentiría o no, aunque realmente pensaba que no; pero se arrodilló a su lado, para levantarle el mentón con su mano derecha. Los ojos de la muchacha estaban humedecidos, pero miraba ruborizada a su gran amigo.

—Puar... perdóname por lo que voy a hacer.

Ella temía lo peor. Hasta llegó a pensar que la golpearía o incluso mataría, pero no. Muy contrario a eso, sintió una calidez muy agradable sobre sus labios.

La estaba besando. Yamcha la estaba besando. Se olvidó de todas sus palabras anteriores, y le correspondió ese magnífico beso como si no hubiera un mañana.

No importaba si no sabía besar, el momento de seguro sería lo más especial de toda su vida.

Para Yamcha, sentir esa torpeza de parte de ella dentro del beso, era lo mas adorable del mundo. Pero la soltó unos minutos, para mirarla, y dejarla respirar.

—Yamcha... — No podía decir nada más. Su sueño se estaba haciendo realidad, era difícil concentrarse.

—Puar... Perdóname por comportarme como lo hice hace unos momentos, era mi estúpido complejo. Pero... te prometo que no lo tendré más. Tu... eres la hembra de mi vida.

Y dijo "hembra" porque sabía que así sería más especial para ella. Si que la conocía bien, porque la felina sonrió entre lágrimas de felicidad y se abrazó al cuello del guerrero.

—¡Oh Yamcha! ¡Te amo mucho! — Sin duda alguna, siempre sería la adorable Puar de siempre. Y eso, alegraba demasiado al azabache.

Las caricias y los besos cada vez se intensificaban más entre los dos grandes amigos. Qué más bien ahora serían amantes.

Yamcha sentía temor de llegar más lejos con ella, no quería lastimarla de ninguna forma. Pero la inocencia de la joven parecía incitarlo aun mas, invitándolo a llegar hasta el final de todo.

Ni siquiera cuenta se dio cuando ya se encontraban encerrados dentro de la habitación, él sobre ella en la cama, besando ese dulce y blanquecino cuello que poseía la minina. Puar sabía lo que seguía, nunca antes lo había hecho; pero lo sabía. Jamás pensó que sería con un humano, y ella con una transformación. Pero era con Yamcha, el amor de su vida, y eso era lo mas especial del mundo.

Lentamente las prendas fueron cayendo por toda la recamara, dejando a dos cuerpos desnudos sedientos de amor dentro de ella.

Los dulces gemidos gatunos eran como una melodía para los oídos de Yamcha, mientras su lengua vagaba con pasión por los rosados pezones de su acompañante. Ella aprovechaba para acariciar la fornida espalda de su caballero, disfrutando de cada caricia dada por él.

Puar se sentía como la chica más afortunada de este mundo.

—¡Miawww!

Soltó de repente, al sentir aquella traviesa lengua deleitandose en su entrepierna. La joven de cabellos azules no recordaba haberse sentido así jamás. Era un placer tan exquisito que ni ella podría describirlo. Sus manos ahora se enredaban con algo de fiereza en el negro cabello del contrario.

Con la intimidad muy humedecida, sus caderas se arqueaban como pidiéndole más.

—Ahhh... Ya-yamcha... No tengo nada que perdonarte... — Hizo énfasis a lo anterior dicho por el guerrero. —P-por favor... ¡hazme tuya Yamcha! — Pidió, cerrando los ojos, y sintiendo su cara arder.

El mayor sonrió. "No puedo creerlo... es tan linda." Y esas imágenes y pensamientos lo hacían excitarse aun más, como si eso fuera posible. Se posicionó sobre ella nuevamente, y con una mano acomodó unos mechones de cabello que tenía sobre la frente.

Se miraron a los ojos por unos segundos. Y con solo esa mirada, se dijeron todo lo que llevaban guardado por tanto tiempo. No existía necesidad de decir mil palabras. Cuando todas esas o más, se leían en el poema de sus pupilas.

El joven se acercó hasta su oído, para susurrar de forma sutil. —Escucha por favor esto Puar... Yo también te amo.

Y diciendo esto, se adentró dentro de ella. La chica soltó un grito de dolor y placer, aruñando la espalda contraria.

• • •

Lo despertaron esos inoportunos rayos de sol colados por la ventana. Pero no le molestaba en lo más mínimo, no luego de aquella noche.

¿Quién lo diría? Fue a parar con la mujer más inesperada de todas, su mejor amiga. Pero no se arrepentía de nada. Al contrario.

Recordaba a la perfección que después de esa larga jornada, se durmió con la chica descansando en su pecho.

Y entonces, giró su vista... para encontrarse con una tierna gatita azul durmiendo sobre su brazo y torso. Sonrió.

Podría verla así por horas y horas. Era tan tierna.

Pero la minina empezó a abrir sus ojitos poco a poco, topandose con la cara de su amado. Sonrió ante eso, ¡amaneció a su lado, era un sueño! Se hallaba tan emocionada que comenzó a mover involuntariamente su cola y...

Esperen... ¡cola!

Se miró a sí misma varias veces, de arriba a abajo. ¡Había vuelto a su forma normal seguro al quedarse dormida! Temía lo peor, temía que Yamcha la odiara por arruinar el momento con esa des-transformación.

—¡Ahhhh! Y-yo... Yamcha, lo siento... ¡No se cómo pasó! ¡Lo arreglo ya mismo, ya vuelvo a la anterior forma! — Hablaba apresuradamente, roja hasta las orejas. En realidad estaba exhausta por durar TODO el día anterior transformada, pero no le importaba. Ella haría lo que hiciera falta. —En verdad lo lamento yo...

—Shhh...

Pero fue acallada por el dedo índice del pelinegro. Ella de inmediato guardó silencio. Pero lo siguiente si que no se lo esperaba.

El pelinegro se agachó para depositar un pequeño beso sobre sus labios, dejando estática a la pequeña gatita, y más roja de lo que ya estaba.

—Puar. Te amo, ya te lo dije. Por favor, descansa. — Le sonrió y la posicionó sobre su pecho, como solían dormir desde siempre. La felina sentía que el corazoncito se le saldría del pecho.

¿Acaso se necesitaban más palabras? No. Ambos se entendían a la perfección, sin decir más de la cuenta.

• • •

()()()

Ya se que debería mejor actualizar "caprichosa", pero... ¡tenía que quitarme las ganas de esta hermosa pareja, joder! De la que casi no hay contenido y lloraré ;n;

Y ! ! Antes de que me digan degenerada perversa (qué lo soy y a mucha honra ewe ) Solo les pido que vean a la esposa de Tarble (el hermano menor de Vegeta), y digan... ñaaahhh! Todo es posible en dragon ball e_e

Y sobre el genero de Puar pues para mi es gatita. No se sabe realmente :v

Quisiera escribir un fic largo de ellos, sobre todo una teoría de como pudieron haberse conocido. Pero casi no hay fans de estos personajes. Snif snif.


End file.
